Endurance: Thachapi
by HellX
Summary: 20 competitors, 7 teams, 13 games, 4000 feet above sea level. Who will win and who will lose? YGO and Endurance crossover. I know summary sucks but it's good. HIATUS!
1. Hang Glide

HX: Yay! New story!

Yami: What's so great about that?

AR:It means HX is back in business.

Yami: Who are you?

HX:Her name is AmaneRose. She's starting up a story soon with my help.

Yami: What are you two friends or something?

AR: We're friends.

HX: Well either way I don't own YGO, Endurance, nor am I JD's manager.Time for the story!

Yami:o.O

* * *

Welcome to Endurance this is a show were 20 competitors face each other off for the grand prize. Today these 20 competitors make their way up to the Tehachapi Mountains.

* * *

Hang Glide

* * *

Competitor info:

Yugi: 15, Domino City. Joey: 15, Domino City. Joey says: I always believe that the underdog can win the challenge. Tea: age 15, Domino City. Tristan: 15, Domino City. Nolena: age 14, Domino City. Nolena says: No matter how weak you think you are you should always give your 110. Bakura: 15, Domino City. Kaiba: 15, Domino City. Kaiba says: Hard work and strength always triumphs. Mokuba: 12, Domino City. Mai: age 16, Domino City. Duke: 15, Domino City. Chenel: age 15, Domino City. Callie: age 14, Domino City. Alicia: age 15, Domino City. Mark: 15, Domino City. Chris: 15, Domino City. Mike: 14, Domino City. Katy: age 14, Domino City. Beth: age 14, Domino City. Jenny: age 14, Domino City.

* * *

All 20 competitors were taken to a remote location in the Tehachapi Mountains. They were only allowed to bring there clothes. No electronic devices what so ever. 

When all everyone got there a young man with strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, fair skin, wearing a maroon colored shirt, cargo shorts, and brown sandals was waiting for them. His name was JD. JD then said, "Welcome to Endurance. Right now we are 4000 feet above sea level. That's pretty high up when you think about it. You all know that on the day you get here we send three competitors home, today that is going to change."

All the competitors became nervous.

"Today," JD started to say, "were going to eliminate half of you."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"No just joking." JD replied to all the stunned faces. "You get to stay for at least one night. All of you go to your own cabins and make yourselves at home the best you can."

The girls went to the girls' cabin and the boys went to the boys' cabin. The cabins were made out of wood and the rest of the area had an old west look. There was a pond in front of the cabins, too.

* * *

In the boys cabin: 

"Alright! We're a new family!" Joey shouted and clapped hands with everybody in the room, except for Kaiba.

* * *

In the girls cabin: 

"Ahhh," Laura said, "some of you aren't going to have a sleeping bag tonight because I'll be sleeping on them."

The girls started laughing.

* * *

Back in the boys cabin: 

"There's no place for me to sleep!" Joey shouted.

Kaiba started to giggle. Everyone else was laughing.

* * *

Soon the 20 competitors came out of the cabins. They had on their swimsuits and went swimming in the lake. Pretty soon some of the guys started throwing seaweed and who knows what else around. The girls were all disgusted by what the guys were doing. Everyone had fun for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day everything was bright, sunny, and hot. Of course, what do you expect when you're 4000 feet above sea level. 

All the competitors walked over and met JD. JD was standing in front of a platform that was on the lake.

"Morning. How did you all sleep last night?" JD asked.

Everyone responded, "Good."

JD then continued talking, "Today's mission is to hang on as long as you can. The first 3 girls and the fist 3 guys to fall in the water is off Endurance. Now, I don't know if you know this but Mokuba is the youngest. While, Yugi is the shortest. How did you prepare Yugi?"

"You just prepare." Yugi responded to JD's question.

"Okay," JD continued, "as always ladies first."

All the girls stood on the platform. Each holding a bar that they were hang form over the water. Waiting for JD to say go.

Suddenly JD shouted, "Go!"

The girls jumped off the platform in order to dangle over the water. The guys then started cheering the girls on.

After about a minute o hanging Laura was the first to fall off and land in the water.

"Oh. Laura is out." JD said kind of shouting.

A few seconds later Katy fell off. Then Jenny fell off.

"There went Katy and Jenny." JD shouted.

Next was the guys turn. They waited until JD yelled "GO!" The guys jumped off and hung over the water. The remaining girls were cheering the guys on.

After about a minute and a half Mark fell off. Followed by Mike and Chris.

JD yelled, "There goes Mark, Mike, and Chris!"

* * *

Yugi confidental: 

I can't believe I'm staying.

* * *

Mike confidental:

I was tring to hang on as long as I could. But oh well at least I know I'm able to live with other people.

* * *

Tea confidental:

I can't believe that I'm able to stay.

* * *

Jenny confidental:

It's kind of hard to leave but you know you have to.

* * *

The remaining 14 competitors were standing on the platform listening to JD. JD told them, "Celebrate tonight because tomorrow you have to decide who your partner is."

* * *

Yami: Yugi is going to be the winner right.

AR: No way. Kaiba is going to win.

HX: We'll see it's up to the Pickle Truck.

Yami and AR: What's the pickle Truck?

HX: You'll find that out at the end of the story.

AR: You got to be joking!

Yami: -sighs- I am really going to hate this.


	2. Power Play

HX!Happy Crack! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

(HX runs around in circles)

AR: -laghing-

Yami: What the?

(HX runs into random tree. AR laughs even harder.)

Yami: HX doesn't own Endurance or Yguioh. Nor is HX JD's manager. On with the story.

* * *

Power Play

* * *

Alicia confessional: Today we're going to get partners and I'm a bit nervous. I mean I get along with everyone here, but I would like to be with Mokuba.

* * *

"Guys, girls, you awake." JD shouted to everyone that were in the cabins. 

The guys and the girls then came out and sat on the steps that faced the lake.

JD then continued to speak, "Today you guys are going to choose your partners. I'm guessing some of you don't want to be with some people." JD then pointed over to Mai.

Mai then shouted, "I don't want to be with Kaiba!"

"Who do you want to be with, Yugi?" JD asked.

Yugi responded, "I was thinking Tea."

"And I was thinking Yugi." Tea said back.

JD then looked at both of them and said, "Congratulations! Because of speaking up you 2 are the first team on Endurance. Which color do you guys want to be?"

Yugi and Tea talked about it for a bit then said, "We'll be blue."

"Alright," JD said, "for the rest of you it won't be as easy."

* * *

Girl's Cabin 

"I can't believe I just told the world that I don't want to be with Kaiba!" Mai yelled.

* * *

Boy's Cabin 

"Yugi you're so lucky." Joey complained.

"I know." Yugi answered back.

* * *

In front of Boy's Cabin 

Bakura said, "I want to be with Nolena."

"Fine," Joey told him, "Just as long as I get to be with Mai."

"Doesn't matter to me," Duke stated, "as long as I'm with Beth."

* * *

Girl's Cabin 

"Alright I'll go with Tristan." Callie stated.

"I want to be with Mokuba." Chenel told everyone.

"No way," Alicia spoke, "Mokuba's my partner!"

"Somebody has to go with Kaiba!"Tea shouted.

* * *

Yugi confessional: Everybody starting to fight over who they want as a partner. It's kind of scary. Considering that we all have to live with each other. I don't want to have to choose one friend over the other. 

All 14 competitors came over to the same spot that they were at yesterday, except they weren't over the water. JD was standing in front of the challenge. Then he said, "Alright everybody listen up. Behind me are 12 posts. You are going to hold up the log by your hand. When the log drops your out of the game. Blue team come with me. Everyone else get ready."

The 12 remaining competitors got ready.

"GO!" JD shouted.

Everyone lifted their logs above their heads so that the logs touched the post.

Mai dropped her log first. In the following order the other players that dropped their logs: Callie, Beth, Bakura, Duke, Chenel, Joey, Tristan, and Alicia.

"Looks like it's up down to Nolena, Mokuba, and Kaiba!" JD shouted over the cheering kids.

"Its just you and me, Seto!" Mokuba shouted.

"Mokuba stop talking! You're shaking!" Alicia shouted.

Soon Mokuba accidentally dropped his log. About 20 seconds later Kaiba dropped his log.

"Nolena won!' JD yelled.

Nolena dropped the log and walked over to JD's side.

JD then spoke to Nolena, "Alright Nolena choose your partner."

"Okay," Nolena began, "I choose Bakura."

Bakura walked up to Nolena's side happy that he got the partner he wanted.

"What color do you want to be?" JD asked.

"How about purple?" Bakura whispered/spoke.

"That sounds good." Nolena whispered/spoke.

"Alright so who do you want to be on the gray team?" JD asked.

"I think I'm going to put Joey and Mai on the gray team." Nolena spoke.

"Okay. What about red team?" JD asked.

Nolena then spoke, "I'm going to put Kaiba on the red team along with Chenel."

Awe was what came out of some of the girls were saying. Chenel was shocked as she walked up to were Kaiba was standing.

"Who do you want on the green team?" JD asked.

"Tristan," Nolena said, "and Callie."

"How about orange?"

"Alright," Nolena began, "I'm going to put Mokuba and Alicia on the orange team."

"And finally," JD said, "the yellow team of Beth and Duke."

* * *

Later that day the 7 teams had on their team color shirts. 

"I can see that you guys did some personalizing," JD spoke, "Behind me are the 13 pyramid pieces. They are teamwork, ingenuity, trust, knowledge, heart, strength, luck, perseverance, leadership, courage, friendship, discipline, and commitment. Blue team, since you were the first team on Endurance you get to choose the first piece."

"JD, I think were going to take courage." Yugi said. Yugi confessional: We had the courage to speak up when no one else did.

"Purple team."

"JD we'll take trust." Bakura said. Bakura confessional: We have to trust each other in order to win.

"Red team."

"We choose heart." Chenel said. Chenel confessional: Well its red and were red, so I guess that makes since.

"Gray team."

"We're going to take strength." Mai said. Mai confessional: We're both strong, so yeah.

"Orange team."

Mokuba answered, "JD we're going to take perseverance." Mokuba confessional: It's going to take a lot of belief in order to win.

"Yellow team."

"I guess we're going to take luck." Beth replied. Beth confessional: It take a lot of luck to win this game.

"Green team."

"Well JD," Tristan stated, "I guess we're going to take commitment." Tristan confessional: It takes a great amount of commitment to play this game.

"Alright tomorrow is the first Endurance mission so rest up." JD announced.

* * *

HX: What happened? 

Yami: You ran into a tree.

HX: Before I forget Happy Crack is just Kool-Lid mixed with suger.

AR: -breathing hard from all the laughing- That was funny.


	3. Blocked

(Yami is asleep on a bed.)

HX: -whispers- Remember on the count of 3 we scream your nice.

AR: -whispers- Okay.

HX: -whispers- 1, 2, 3.

HX and AR: -screams- !YOUR NICE!

Yami: (falls out of bed) agh!

HX and AR are laughing.

Yami: HX is not JD's manager. HX also doesn't own Endurance or Yugioh.

* * *

Blocked

* * *

Yugi confessional: Whoa. That's all that I can say about the alliances. Luckily blue team doesn't have to worry about that because we're the ultimate alliance team. I mean we're friends with everybody.

* * *

Chenel confessional: Let's see. I've got an alliance with blue, orange, yellow, purple, and green. Kaiba on the other hand has an alliance with Yugi, Bakura, and Mokuba.

* * *

Mokuba confessional: The alliances have gone crazy. I mean like when you send someone to temple you can't help one alliance without destroying another.

* * *

Bakura confessional: Personally I think the alliances are way out of hand.

* * *

"Hey is everyone awake!" JD yelled to the people that were in the cabins.

All 14 kids came out of the cabins and stood or sat around the steps.

"So I take it that everyone wants to know what the prize is, right?" JD asked.

"Yeah." The kids replied.

"Alright. You will get to spend a week in Costa Rica looking at an ancient civilization." JD told everyone.

* * *

Later that day everyone walked out to meet JD. They had on their team color shirts. When they got there they stood on their team colored triangle. 

"Nice to see you again," JD spoke, "Behind me is you mission. You start out with four blocks and work your way up. When you get back you have to place these blocks into the rectangle. What you're trying to win to day is the Samadhi and the teamwork piece."

"Get ready. Go!" JD shouted.

Everyone took off running to the first four blocks. Gray team got to their blocks first, put them in a row, and then took off running for the set. The teams that followed went in this order- blue, red, green, orange, yellow, and purple.

Joey and Mai dropped their blocks because of to much pressure, which gave blue the chance to walk past them. Joey tossed a block over to Mai. "Ouch." The block hit Mai on the head.

Back with Yugi and Tea, Tea kept saying, "Push, push, push, push." Once they got past gray team they on had 15ft. to go. When they got to the finish area they dropped the blocks (which was a total of 12) into the rectangle.

"Congratulations blue team!" JD screamed, "You 2 won the teamwork piece and the Samadhi. You now have control out here. Enjoy your victory right now, but be ready this evening because you have to give the Samadhi to someone."

Everybody then went to congratulate the blue team for their victory.

* * *

"So who are we going to give the Samadhi to?" Tea asked Yugi. They were sitting on the coast staring at the lake will they were talking. 

"I don't know." Yugi told Tea. Yugi was digging though the sand, finding rocks, and throwing them into the lake.

* * *

"We better not get the Samadhi." Mai whispered/spoke to Joey. 

"I hope we don't." Joey whispered/spoke to Mai.

* * *

Joey confessional: I'm so scared right now. I hope we don't get the Samadhi.

* * *

It was around 6 o'clock when the 7 teams went to a small island out in the middle of the lake. JD was sitting on one of the 15 stomps that were suppose to serve as sets for everyone.

After everyone sat down JD said, "Gray team, it is very well known out here that you've got an alliance with the Green team over here. Is that true?"

"Well, yeah," Mai began, "I mean if either of us gets the Samadhi then we would do whatever we can to help each other out."

"Alright," JD spoke, "well with that in mind Blue team, who are you going to give the Samadhi to?"

Tea told everyone, "Well it took us a while to finally decide what team gets the Samadhi. Then we realized that the team that could have done won today should get the Samadhi. Sorry Gray team."

"It's alright I would have done the same if I were you." Joey said to the Blue team. Joey took the Samadhi from the Blue team. The Gray team walked up to were JD was sitting. JD got up. Joey through the Samadhi down on JD's set

"4 bags." Mai spoke.

"Keep the 4 bags because these bags will be added on at the start of the game during tomorrow's temple mission." JD said.

Then everyone left heading back to the cabin for the night.

* * *

HX and AR still laughing.

Yami: Where in the world did you find that.

HX: It's an e-card that I found while I was at Kansas City.

Yami: oh. Please review.


	4. Raft Pull

(My friends are going to help me in this greeting. They don't have FFN accouts though.)

Yami: What's 5 times 2?

AR: I think I know the answer, Yami.

FB: memememememe.

AR: Shut up fat boy.

FB: Hey! Don't call me fat you fuckin' Jew.

Yami: Did you just say the f word?

FB: Jew?

AR: No he's talking about fuck. You can't say fuck in school you fuckin' fat ass.

Yami: AR.

FB: Why the fuck not?

Yami: FB.

HX: Dude you just said fuck again.

Yami: HX.

QO: Fuck.

Yami: QO.

FB: -yells at Yami- Why don't you suck my balls!

Yami frozen.

HX: I don't anything in this story.

* * *

Raft Pull

* * *

Tea, Mai, and Nolena private conversation:

Mai: "So what do you think the bags are for?"

Tea: "I don't know."

Nolena: "Don't look at me. I'm more worried about who's going to temple."

Tea and Mai: "Me too."

* * *

Nolena confessional: Today's the first temple mission and I'm really nervous as to who is going to be sent up to temple. I have a pretty good idea as to who red wants to send. To be honest though I would like to send Yellow and Green because I don't really like them.

* * *

Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba private conversation:

Yugi: "So who would you want to send to temple?"

Mokuba: "I'd send somebody out of Yellow, Green, or Gray."

Kaiba: "Me, too."

Yugi: "Why?"

Kaiba: "Because they're loud."

Mokuba: "Yeah."

Yugi: "That's true."

* * *

"Morning everyone." JD said to everyone.

JD's replies were either a hey, hi, or morning.

"You guys are going to have to take these bags of sand that are right behind you and place it on another team's colored triangle. After a minute you are going to load up your rafts with the bags and try to go get you flag. The first team back here with their flag wins the game and sends 2 teams up to the Temple of Fate. Gray team, the 4 bags that you found in the Samadhi has already been placed on your triangle."

Everybody got ready waiting for JD to give the signal. "GO!" JD shouted.

Everyone were grabbing bags and placing them on other team's triangles. Most of the bags were placed on either Gray or Green.

"Stop!" JD shouted. "Well it seems that the alliance of Gray and Green were exploited. Now you must put the bags on your raft and pull yourself to grab your flag. GO!"

Everyone started putting the bags on their rafts. The order of the teams that set out was: Blue, Red, Orange, Purple, and Yellow. It took Gray and Green an extra 3 minutes to load their rafts.

By the time that Gray and Green started to leave the shore there was a race between Blue, Red, and Orange.

Red got to the shore first. They ran up to their colored triangle.

"Congratulations, Red team! You won the game and now you get to choose the two teams that will go up to the Temple of Fate." JD announced.

* * *

Yugi confessional: That was a close game really. All we had though was like 2 bags, so each of us grabbed one and headed out.

* * *

Red team private conversation:

Chenel: "So who do you want to send to Temple?"

Kaiba: "Gray and Green."

Chenel: "Okay."

* * *

Chenel confessional: Since we have to send to teams up to Temple, we're going to send Gray and Green.

* * *

The Red team was standing right next to JD. The other 6 teams were sitting either on or around the steps.

"Red team," JD began, "who would you like to send to Temple?"

Kaiba then spoke, "We decided to send Gray and Green to Temple."

"Gray, Green, pack your bags and say your good-byes for tonight you are going to the Temple of Fate."

After Gray and Green team packed up and getting ready to leave Tea said, "Group hug." Everyone, including Kaiba, hugged each other in one big huddle.

* * *

The Temple of Fate was a rock triangle pyramid.

JD said, "As you probably might know wood floats on water, fire burns wood, and water puts out the fire. The team that wins 2 out of 3 times stays, but the team that loses goes home immediately. You will still have a little bit of affect on this game because you give your piece to another team to help them win. Let's begin."

Wood was written on one paper.

Water was written on another.

Each team gave their guess to JD. JD then toss the guesses into the firepot behind him. "Would the dominate element please rise." JD spoke.

Green team chose wood. Gray team chose water.

Fire was written on one piece of paper.

Wood was written on another.

Each team gave their guess to JD. JD then toss the guesses into the firepot behind him. "Would the dominate element please rise." JD spoke.

Green team chose fire. Gray team chose wood.

"Green team you win tonight at Temple. Gray team I'm sorry but you must leave Endurance." JD spoke.

Gray and Green said their good-byes to each other.

"They're Back!" Mokuba yelled.

Everyone came out and welcomed Green team back.

* * *

(Yami isstill frozen. FB and QO left.)

HX: I hate long chapters.

AR: Get use to it.


	5. Drop Out

HX: Alright the bar line is broke.

AR: Well that tanks. (finishing wrapping Yami in tolait paper.)

Yami: (finally unfrozen) How long have I been frozen for? And why am I wrapped up like a mummy?

(AR starts laughing)

HX: A chapter.

Yami: Oh. Well HX doesn't own anything.

---------------bar line--------------

Drop Out

----------------bar line----------------

"Hey is everyone awake in there!" JD shouted, while walking up to the steps.

All 12 competitors can out of the cabins and sat next to JD.

After everyone sat down JD spoke, "Last night was very hard for Gray and Green, but as you saw Green won. I've got a message for the Gray team. Green would you like to read it?"

"Alright," Callie said, "this from Mai 'Oh My Gosh memories. I wish that I could have stayed longer but oh well it's the way of the Pickle Truck. I have to go see you later. –Mai.' This part is from Joey 'It's going to be weird not seeing you 24/7. Oh well. It's not like anyone can stop the Pickle Truck from coming true. We decided to give our piece to the Green team. I hope you guys do great in all your challenges. –Joey.' That's all they wrote."

"Well Green team, it looks like you're tied for first place with the Blue team with 2 pieces. Everyone else just has one. I'll see you later." JD spoke.

---------------bar line---------------

Tristan confessional: I think that now everyone is viewing us as a target because we got 2 pieces instead if their one.

----------------bar line---------------

Duke confessional: I like Tristan as a friend but he's got to go.

---------------bar line---------------

"Today's mission is to hold on to these poles behind me. When only one person from the team is left up there wins the game, the Discipline piece, and the right to chose who is on the super team with them. Go get ready." JD told the 6 remaining teams.

Everybody stood in front of their respectable colors. Waiting, waiting, waiting…

"Go!" JD's familiar voice yelled.

Everybody was holding themselves up. After about 20 seconds Callie fell down. Then the following people dropped out- Bakura, Chenel, Beth, Tea, Alicia, Tristan, Duke, and Mokuba.

"The final three are Yugi, Kaiba, and Nolena!" JD screamed from the shore. The others were shouting for one person or the other.

"I am on a beach surfing." Nolena said to herself. Even though Kaiba and Yugi could clearly hear what she was saying.

Yugi then spoke up, "Nolena you got to stop talking to yourself."

"Quiet. I'm surfing." the purple haired girl retaliated back.

Kaiba then asked, "What did you do to your hair anyways? Because the last time I saw it- it was brown."

Nolena replied in a rather annoyed voice, "I temp-dyed it so it would match my team color. Now if you'll excuse me I am going back to surfing." Nolena then went back to talking to herself.

"That kept her from talking to herself for a little bit." Kaiba told Yugi. Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

----------------bar line-----------------

About 40 seconds later Yugi finally gave in fell out of the challenge.

"Oh, Yugi is out of the game." The red-haired host shouted.

"Please Nolena stop talking to yourself." Kaiba asked Nolena. He was really getting annoyed by this.

20 seconds had past since Yugi had fallen out of the game. Kaiba was straining for victory, while Nolena was focusing on something totally different. Finally, Kaiba dropped out of the game. Kaiba started smacking the water with much anger.

JD spoke out, "Purple team has won the discipline piece and the right to make the super teams." JD then gave the Purple team the pyramid piece to them and left.

------------------bar line------------------

Nolena confessional: I can't believe I won. Kaiba is so angry right now because he lost to a girl. It is so funny.

----------------bar line--------------

Purple team private conversation:

Bakura: "Who are we going to put on our super team?"

Nolena: "I'm thinking Blue and Orange."

Bakura: "Why Orange?"

Nolena: "Because I don't want Kaiba trying to control us like little robots."

Bakura: "True, but I'll talk to Kaiba first."

Nolena: "Okay, but were still doing what I said."

Bakura: "Alright."

------------------bar line------------

Bakura and Kaiba private conversation:

Bakura: "Hey Kaiba?"

Kaiba: "Yeah."

Bakura: "Is it alright if we didn't put you on our super team?"

Kaiba: "I don't care, just as long as you don't send us up to temple."

Bakura: "Thanks for understanding."

Kaiba: "You're welcome."

----------------bar line------------

On the Island

"Alright, Tea what did all you girls do?" JD asked.

Tea explained to JD, "We all temp-dyed our hair so that it would match our team color."

"Okay," JD spoke, "Purple team, you guys won today's mission. So who did you decide to put on your super team?"

"Well JD," Bakura began, "we talked about it for a little bit and decide to put the Blue and Orange teams on our super team." Yugi and Bakura smacked hands together, while Nolena and Callie started laughing at the boys.

JD then spoke, "Rest and talk with each other because tomorrow the 2 super teams are going head to head in a mission that involves a lot of teamwork."

-------------------bar line------------------

Yami: (trying to pull off all the 'mummy wrappings') UGH! WHERE'S THE SICIORS!

HX and AR: laughing


	6. Super Stumped

HX: Hi everybody this chapter is dedicated to Steve Irwin.

AR: He was and still is the Crocadile Hunter.

Yami: He died September 4, 2006.

HX: I don't own anything.

---------------bar line--------------

Super Stumped

--------------bar line--------------

Yugi, Tristan, Kaiba, and Duke 4a.m. conversation:

Kaiba: I'm going to be the leader for the super team mission.

Duke: No I am, Kaiba.

Tristan: No way. It should be me.

Yugi: (half asleep) Alright let's settle this. I'm thinking of a number from 1 to 10. I've got it.

Kaiba: 4.

Duke: 6.

Tristan: 9.

Yugi: Kaiba was right it was 4. Now go to bed.

-----------------bar line---------------

"Hey guys, girls are you awake!" JD yelled out so that both cabins could hear.

Everybody came out but there was one person missing. Yugi. He did not come out with the others so, where was he?

JD then spoke, "Does anyone know- where's Yugi at?"

"He's still asleep." Mokuba reported to JD.

"I'm here. Ugh. I'm super tired though." Yugi told to the group as he came out of cabin. He then sat down next to Tea.

"Might I ask why?" JD asked, curiously.

"Kaiba, Duke, and Tristan kept me up most of the night. Thanks to their arguing." Yugi gave a full reply to JD's question.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit." JD said, and left.

----------------bar line---------------

Callie confessional: I had no idea about that. I hope we win though because if we don't I think I'm going to be sent up to temple.

------------------bar line--------------------

"Hello everyone." the host spoke.

"Hey, JD." The teams spoke. They were standing in their super teams wait to begin the mission.

"You see these planks? You are to take these planks and place them on the stumps that are out there. You then have to grab your flag and bring it back. The first Super Team back wins the mission and gets the right to send 2 teams up to temple tonight." JD told the 2 teams.

The super teams got ready.

"GO!"

They ran off. 2 people grabbed both planks. Next came the hard part- trying to balance on the planks.

Both teams were moving fast. Shouting come on and go.

Suddenly the super team of Red, Green, and Yellow put on plank on top of the other and proceeded to walk forward. Beth, who was in the back, tried to pass it forward, but could not lift it. She then shouted to the rest of her teammates, "It won't move!" The rest of her teammates had to jump off in order for her to move the plank. Least to say, they had to start at the beginning again.

Meanwhile, the super team of Blue, Orange, and Purple gained a big advantage over the other super team.

When the other super team was back at the point were they got stuck- the super team that consisted of Blue, Orange, and Purple were near the end. They just had to put one plank in the stump in order to get back to land and they did it.

"Calm down, calm down," Nolena told the rest of her teammates as they ran to the 3 triangles put together that was were their team was at.

JD then shouted, "The super team of Blue, Orange, and Purple won the mission!" then he spoke, "You guys did it. You have to make a decision as to who you want to send to temple tonight."

-------------bar line------------

Duke confessional: Ugh. I'm so scared right now. I don't want to go home.

------------------bar line------------------

Winning Super Team conversation:

Alicia: "We know who were sending to temple tonight, right?

Yugi and Mokuba: "Yellow and Green."

Nolena: "I don't like Yellow."

Tea: "Me, neither."

Bakura: "I don't like Yellow and Green because of their fighting. So let's send them up to temple."

Everyone (except Bakura): "Yeah."

-------------------bar line----------------

"So who are you going to send up to temple?" JD asked the super team that won earlier that day.

The team responded, simultaneously, "Yellow and Green."

"Aright," JD began, "Yellow and Green I'll see you tonight up at temple."

---------------------bar line-------------------

Both teams were ready to go up to temple when Kaiba spoke up and said, "How about a group hug?"

Everybody was shocked by what he just said.

"Come on we're all family." Kaiba explained to their shocked faces.

Then out of the blue Chenel shouted, "Come on guys! Group hug!"

Everyone then laughed and hugged each other.

--------------------bar line---------------------

"Welcome," JD said, "as you probably might know wood floats on water, fire burns wood, and water puts out the fire. The team that wins 2 out of 3 times stays, but the team that loses goes home immediately. You will still have a little bit of affect on this game because you give your piece to another team to help them win. Let's begin."

Fire was written on a piece of paper.

Water was written on another piece of paper.

Each team gave their guess to JD. JD then toss the guesses into the firepot behind him. "Would the dominate element please rise." JD spoke.

"Yellow you choose water. Green you choose fire. Water puts out the fire. Yellow you win this round. Green you must win the next round in order to force a third round." JD told them. "Pick up your next guess."

Water was written on a piece of paper.

Wood was written on another.

JD took the guess from each team and toss the guesses into the flaming caldron behind him. "Would the dominate element please rise." JD spoke.

"Green team you choose wood. Yellow you choose water. Wood floats on water. Green you have forced a third round." JD said with no emotion in his voice. "This is the final round. Please pick up your final pieces of paper."

The teams picked up their pieces.

Fire was written on a piece of paper.

Wood was written on another.

JD took the guess from each team and toss the guesses into the flaming caldron behind him. "Would the dominate element please rise." JD spoke.

The dominate element rose revealing that the Green team lost.

"Green team I'm sorry to say, but you must leave immediately." JD told them.

----------------------bar line--------------------

Everybody was waiting for the winning team to come back.

Just then Mokuba saw Yellow come back. He screamed, "They're back!"

Everybody was happy.

------------------bar line-----------------

HX: It's going to be a while before I update because of school and soccer.

AR: Be sure you leave us a nice review.

Yami: Please! Please! Please! Review!


	7. The Halfway Point

HX: Okay these are just things that I forgot to add in during the original chapters. YEAH BRAR LINE IS FIXED AFTER 2 MONTHS OF BEING BROKE.

AR: So don't be to mean to HX.

Yami: Yeah.

* * *

The Halfway Point

* * *

From Hang Glide 

Callie confessional: Whoa! I can't believe I just won! This is so totally awesome!

Kaiba confessional: Ugh. I just got seaweed in places I didn't even knew I had.

* * *

HX and AR: We are hypnotising you. We are hypnotising you. Now give us your money. 

Yami: No.

HX: But we hypotized you.

AR: Yeah so give us your money.

Yami: No.

HX: Skrew this.

* * *

From Raft Pull

Callie and Beth private conversation:

Callie: "If you had a choice as to whom you would send home, who would it be?"

Beth: "That would be the Gray team."

Callie: "Why?"

Beth: "Because Mai a loud mouth jerk along with her partner."

Callie: "I don't blame you."

* * *

HX tosses a Yami Marik plushie for cats and snake to play with. 

AR: Give me that plushie! (Cats and snake have a fight with AR..)

HX and Yami laughing.

* * *

From Drop Out

Callie, Beth, Chenel, and Tea private conversation (argument):

Chenel: "Why are you two packing your bags!"

Callie: "Because we already know that we're going to temple."

Beth: "Yeah you got protection we don't!"

Chenel: "What do you mean!"

Beth: "Your partner is good friends with the super team!"

Callie: "We know you're stay, because the Orange team doesn't want to send you!"

Chenel: "For all I know I could be sent to temple as well!"

Beth and Callie: "Yeah right."

Tea: "Hey, hey, hey! Nobody knows whose going to be sent to temple tonight, so just stop the arguing."

Chenel, Callie, and Beth: "Alright."

Duke and Yugi private conversation (argument):

Yugi: "What are you doing Duke?"

Duke: "I'm packing my bag. What do you think I'm doing!"

Yugi: "You don't know that?"

Duke: "Yeah I do. You're planning on sending Yellow and Green to temple. Am I right?"

Yugi: "Maybe, but I'm not telling."

Duke: "Either way- I'm packing my bag."

Yugi: "Fine."

Yugi confessional: This whole alliance thing is starting to hurt everyone. I mean like you can tell who is really hanging with whom and it totally bits.

* * *

Yami: What the..? What are you on?(Yami is looking at AR profile.) 

AR: Nothing I just really like those people.

Yami: HX help.

HX: Sorry. You got yourself into that mess.

* * *

From Super Stumped

Yugi and Tea confessional talk:

Tea: "Ugh, I hat this I'm about to lose one really good friend."

Yugi: "It will be alright Tea."

Tea: "Thanks, Yugi."

* * *

**Coming soon**

"Guess who I am! AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I'm so sorry."

"And the Pickle Truck is…"

* * *

Yami: What is the Pickle Truck! 

HX: I can't tell.


	8. Waterworks

(HX is jumping around listening to music)

Yami: Wow, HX is happy- for once.

AR: -trows a water balloon at Yami-

Yami: AR!

AR: HX doesn't own anything by the way.

* * *

Waterworks

* * *

Duke confessional: I'm kind of afraid of going into this Endurance mission, because we might get the Samadhi. I mean Yellow is considered the outsider in the guys' cabin.

* * *

"Hey guys!" JD shouted to both the boys' and girls' cabins, "Everybody come on out." 

The remaining competitors came out of the cabins and sat on the steps.

JD then continued, "Now I don't know if you know this, but last was pretty tough out there. Green team did not want to go home last night. I have a note that Green team left behind. Beth would you like do the honors."

"Sure," Beth replied quietly, "Alright this is from Callie 'I will miss you all. I hope to see you soon. The memories that were mad will always stay with me. Please don't forget about me. –Callie.' This is from Tristan 'I will so totally miss all of you. Now the real challenge begins for all of you. Kaiba don't get into a fight with anyone, just joking. As you all know we must give our piece to someone, so Yellow you get our strength piece, and Blue you get our commitment piece. We hope you guys will win. –Tristan.' That's all that they wrote."

"Wow." JD stated, "This is the first time that any team has decided to split the pieces they won to two different teams." JD then gave the strength piece to Yellow and the commitment piece to Blue. "I will see you all later." Those were JD's final words and then he left.

* * *

Duke and Beth confessional: We just got our second piece. Yay!

* * *

Kaiba confessional: Yellow is going to go home tomorrow night for sure. You hear that. I'm not afraid of you guys because you're just a couple of weaklings in this area.

* * *

Everyone walked up to their next mission. As usual, they were met by JD. 

JD then began to say, with very little change in his voice, "Welcome. Today's mission is very important if you want to stay. Because the last team that fill their container, is automatically sent up to temple tomorrow night. Let me explain how to play the game first before you start worrying about that. Each team has a water container and a piece of burlap cloth. You are to take the burlap cloth and run into the lake. Then, you and your partner are going to carry the cloth that is filled with water and dump it all into the container. The first team to win gets the Samadhi and the Luck pyramid piece. Teams go and get ready."

All the teams walked up to their matching colored water container. They grabbed the burlap cloth. Each person was holding two corners of the cloth.

"GO!" shouted the host.

Each team ran into the shallow end of the lake and put their burlap clothes into the water. When they pulled the cloth out of the lake, the fabric had water in it. The 5 teams then ran up to the shore with the clothes (AN: We'll just call the burlap clothes sacks from now on.) full of water. Then they poured it into the container. Then, they repeated the same process over and over.

Until finally, the Red team won the luck piece and the Samadhi.

JD screamed at the top of his lungs, "It looks like the Red team won the luck piece and the Samadhi. Everyone keep on going."

Soon after what JD said the Orange team won. Followed by the Purple team, Blue team, and finally the Yellow team.

"Yellow team," JD spoke, a hint of depression was in his voice, "you two are going up to the Temple of Fate tomorrow night. However, if you win tomorrow's temple mission you won't go up to Temple."

* * *

Later on the Red team placed their luck piece up on their pole.

* * *

Kaiba confessional: It's kind of interesting to see 2 pieces on our totem pole.

* * *

Kaiba and Chenel private conversation: 

Chenel: "We're giving the Samadhi to the Orange team."

Kaiba: "Alright, as long as we make sure that Yellow team goes up to temple."

Chenel: "Fine."

* * *

"So Red team," JD began, "who are you going to give the Samadhi to?" 

Chenel stated, "Well, JD … we decided that some teams are getting safety a little too easy." Mokuba looked down with cold eyes staring at the dirt. "So in order to take of this problem we decided to give the Samadhi to the Orange team." With that said, Chenel gave the Samadhi to Mokuba.

Mokuba took it from her hands and walked up with it in his own. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes. He raised the Samadhi above his head then … SMASH!

It broke into a million pieces. The Samadhi revealed two pieces of rope that were 12 in. long- each.

"Orange team," JD spoke, "you will have to work super hard because you are going to be 24in. behind everyone else. Get some rest and I will see you all tomorrow."

* * *

(AR throws another water balloon at Yami) 

Yami: AR you are so going to pay.


	9. Fireball

(HX is sleeping. AR and Yami are whispering.)

AR: Yami, don't wake HX up.

Yami: Why?

AR: Because HX just got done playing soccer.

Yami: Did HX win?

AR: I don't know. All I know is that HX doesn't own anything.

* * *

Fireball

* * *

Yugi and Duke private conversation:

Duke: "What am I going to do?"

Yugi: "What are you talking about?"

Duke: "Think about it. You're in alliance with Red right?"

Yugi: "Yeah."

Duke: "Red wants me out of here."

Yugi: "Not exactly."

Duke: "What do you mean?"

Yugi: "Did you forget the Beth and Chenel are really good friends."

Duke: "Yeah right. The way Beth talks Chenel has been acting like a stuck up princess"

Yugi: "That's scary."

* * *

Duke confessional: Agh! I am so freaked out right now. I've been hearing roomers that Yellow is going to leave tonight. It scares me but, I packed up a few of my things- just incase.

* * *

"Hello everyone." The host greeted with a kindness in his voice.

The 5 teams shouted back, "Hola!"

JD spoke, "Today mission is different from the other that has happened so far." Everyone became nervous. "Yellow, this challenge decides whether or not you'll be staying for the night. And not, go to the Temple of Fate. Today's mission is called Fireball. Let me explain- First, you and your partner decide on who should be on the land and who should be on the platform in the lake. You are to take these balls and use the sling-shot to aim and fire the balls to your partners. Partners- you have to try and catch the balls. The thing is that you can't go in the water in order to catch the balls. Now go get ready."

Everybody got ready. On the platforms; Yugi, Chenel, Duke, Alicia, and Nolena. On the land firing the balls; Tea, Kaiba, Beth, Mokuba, and Bakura.

"Are you ready?" JD shouted. "GO!"

The 5 people fired the balls. Yugi and Nolena caught their balls, while Chenel, Duke, and Alicia didn't.

"Blue and Purple, you get to choose which team you eliminate for this game. Blue you go first." JD spoke in a rather calm voice.

Yugi and Tea shouted to on another.

Yugi: "Who do you want to get rid of?"

Tea: "Yellow."

Yugi: "Alright."

Duke jumped off the platform knowing that he was going to go up to the Temple tonight.

"Purple." JD shouted toward Bakura and Nolena.

Bakura and Nolena talked it over.

Nolena: "I say Red."

Bakura: "And I agree with you."

Once JD got the answer from Purple he shouted to everyone, "Red you're out of the mission."

Kaiba kicked the sand with anger because he was out of the challenge. Chenel on the other hand jumped down with her hanging low, all depressed.

With the two teams out of the game it was time to resume the game. Everybody was ready.

"GO!" JD screamed, actually straining his voice.

This time Alicia caught the ball but no one else did.

JD then told tem, "Orange team, since you caught the ball you get to chose who to knock out of the game."

Mokuba: "So who do you want to get rid of?"

Alicia: "Well somebody already got rid of Red, so I say we knock out Purple."

Mokuba: "Why?"

Alicia: "Because they're a really strong team compared to ours."

Mokuba: "Alright."

After their chat the Orange team shouted over to JD, "We choose to knock out the Purple team."

Purple team jumped down.

Yet again, everybody got ready.

"GO!" JD strained his voice while screaming.

This was the final ball that each team could catch. Orange's dropped into the water before it reached the platform. On the other hand Blue caught theirs.

"Blue team you won the mission. Today you get to decide who goes up to the Temple of Fate." JD spoke, a little less strain to his voice, "I will see you all later."

* * *

Kaiba confessional: I'm not afraid of going up to Temple tonight. I mean if I lose, I lose. I don't have a problem with that. At least I know how great my Endurance is.

* * *

Mokuba confessional: I'm nerve because I don't know who is going to be sent to Temple tonight. I just hope it's not me.

* * *

Yugi and Tea private conversation: 

Yugi: "So, who do you want to send up to Temple tonight?"

Tea: "I'm thinking … Yellow and Red."

Yugi: "Why Red?"

Tea: "Chenel has been treating the rest of the girls a little bit on the slave side."

Yugi: "Alright. I'm all for it. Tonight we will send Red and Yellow up to Temple."

* * *

During the time that this conversation, a fight broke out in the girls' cabin. 

Chenel: "Alicia. Could you please go get me my pen and notebook?"

Alicia: "No."

Chenel: "What did you just say?"

Alicia: "I said, no."

Chenel: "You go get me my stuff right now or else I'll make sure you are sent to Temple."

Alicia: "You're not the boss of me. I can do what I want. And guess what, I am not going to be your slave! None of us are! So go get it yourself!"

* * *

"Hey everyone," JD's voice sounded so happy compared to the vibe that everyone felt. This vibe said _Red leave_. 

"Hi, JD." the remaining 10 competitors spoke, very quietly.

JD turned to the Blue team and asked, "Blue team, who did you decide to send up to temple?"

"Yellow and Red." Tea announced, proudly.

JD nodded then turned toward everyone and spoke, "Red, Yellow, I will see you all at the Temple of Fate, tonight." Then he left.

* * *

Chenel confessional: How dare they send me up to Temple? If I come back they are going to get it.

* * *

Bakura came out of the cabin and shouted at the top of his lungs, "GROUP HUG!"

Everybody got into a big hug and then broke apart.

As Red and Yellow were leaving, Kaiba turned around and said, "If I'm not back in 2 hours then I've gone home."

* * *

"Evening." JD spoke coldly. "You know what to do." 

Each team picked up a piece of paper.

Water was written on one.

Wood was written on another.

JD took the pieces from both teams and placed them in the firepot and said, "Would the dominate element please rise."

Red team chose wood, while Yellow chose water.

"Red team chose wood. Yellow team chose water. Wood floats on water. Red team wins."

Both teams picked up the next piece of paper.

Fire was written on one.

Wood was written on another.

Both teams handed JD their answers. JD tossed them into the pot turned around and said calmly, "Would the dominate element please rise." A few seconds later. "Fire burns wood. Red wins. Yellow I'm sorry but it's time for you guys to leave."

Beth was about 5 steps away from leaving the Tehachapi Mountains forever when said to JD, "I just like to say something before I go."

"Alright," JD nodded, "speak."

"That girl," Beth pointed her finger at Chenel and continued to speak, "has been treating us like her slaves. She has been making us go and get her things or do her chores that we established in the cabin. She shouldn't even be here because of that very reason. To the rest of us that is blatant disrespect and we're tired of it."

"Chenel," JD called her to come forward, "I want you to tell me. Is this true?"

Chenel sighed then softly said, "Yes."

"Chenel, Beth, switch shirts," JD told the 2 girls.

They did as they were told.

"Chenel, you and Duke are to leave the Tehachapi Mountains," the red-haired man spoke firmly.

Chenel and Duke left never to return. Kaiba smiled because he was able to stay. Meanwhile, Beth smiled because Chenel was gone.

Kaiba walked over to Beth and told her, "Thanks you opened my eyes to see what Chenel was doing."

Beth looked up at Kaiba and replied happily, "You're welcome."

"THEY'RE BACK!" Bakura screamed.

Everyone else soon follow Bakura.

* * *

Beth confessional: "I am so happy that I was able to stay. Bye-bye, Chenel. Hello to the rest of the competition."

* * *

HX: What's going on?

AR: Did you win you soccer game or not?

HX: No. We tied. Why?

Yami: Well at least you did your best.

HX: Thanks, Yami. You just earned yourself some brownies.

Yami: Yay!


	10. The Winner Is

Hey guys sorry about the insanely long wait but I'm just going to get to it. Yugi and Tea win. I can't really push on with this story sorry to everyone. I hope you enjoyed it at least. Let me know.

This is HellX signing off. Oh and the Pickle Truck thing... it was always give it your all in life.


End file.
